Driver assistance systems as well as methods and apparatuses for displaying the surroundings of a vehicle are in principle known from the prior art.
Reference is made regarding this, for example, to DE 10059900A1, which is incorporated by reference as well as DE10109665A1, which is incorporated by reference. So-called camera-based top view, surround view and rear view systems are increasingly found in vehicles, in order to display the immediate environment of the vehicle to the driver and, as a result, to make it easier for him to e.g. maneuver his vehicle.
DE10247563A1, which is incorporated by reference describes a driver assistance system, in which objects which may be dangerous to a vehicle appear more pronounced on a display device than those objects which pose less of a danger. DE10257484A1, which is incorporated by reference discloses a driver assistance system having a display device for representing objects detected with a camera correctly in terms of the perspective. Furthermore, additional information regarding the detected objects can be graphically displayed, in order to improve the perception thereof by a driver.